1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shielding assembly, and more particularly to a protective shielding assembly for shielding and protecting circuit boards of electric facilities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical electric facilities may comprise a number of circuit boards disposed therein. However, normally, the circuit boards are not protected and shielded, and may thus be easily hit or damaged by the other objects or by the workers inadvertently, particularly while installing or repairing the circuit boards of the electric facilities.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional shielding devices for circuit boards of electric facilities.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a protective shielding assembly for shielding or protecting circuit boards of electric facilities, and for preventing the circuit boards from being hit or damaged by the other objects or workers inadvertently.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a protective shielding assembly for an electric facility, the shielding assembly comprising a circuit board including a first side having a notch and at least one hole formed therein, and including a second side, and including an upper portion and a lower portion, a shielding member engaged onto the upper portion of the circuit board for shielding the circuit board, and including a first side having a leg extended therefrom for engaging through the notch of the circuit board and for extending toward the lower portion of the circuit board, the leg including at least one catch extended therefrom for engaging into the hole of the circuit board, the shielding member including a second side opposite to the leg thereof, and means for securing the second sides of the shielding member and the circuit board together.
The leg includes an extension extended therefrom and having the catch extended from the extension thereof.
The circuit board includes at least one terminal extended outwardly beyond the shielding member for coupling purposes.
The securing means includes a bracket, and at least one fastener engaged through the bracket and the second sides of the shielding member and the circuit board for securing the second sides of the shielding member and the circuit board together.
The bracket includes at least one ear extended therefrom and having an orifice formed therein, the second side of the shielding member includes at least one flap extended therefrom and having an orifice formed therein for aligning with the orifice of the ear, the second side of the circuit board includes at least one aperture formed therein and aligned with the orifices of the ear and the flap, for receiving the fastener.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.